The Tissue Resource Core of the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center's Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in prostate cancer has three dedicated prostate cancer treatment centers, Northwestern Memorial Hospital (NMH), Evanston Northwestern Healthcare (ENH; principally Evanston Hospital), and the Veteran's Administration Lakeside Hospital. These facilities are dedicated to the collection, storage and distribution of human prostate cancer samples for research. Because our institutions see large numbers of new prostate cancer patients each year for surgical excision (greater than 300), our access to patient derived tissues for research is high. The ENH facility has experience with a retrospective ENH prostate cancer resource, (containing 450 archived cases with clinical and pathologic data and follow-up in a database) also the for ECOG Tissue Resource (since 1997). The NMH facility has significant expertise in tumor procurement through the Cancer Center Research Histology/Tissue Procurement shared resource. Additionally, tissues and samples will be collected at the Lakeside VA. This core will facilitate both the collection of fixed embedded and fresh frozen tissues, prostatic fluid, and blood, as well as the acquisition and database storage of essential pathologic and clinical information needed for conducting translational research. This resource will benefit not only to the SPORE investigators, it will facilitate research activities of other scientists within and outside the parent institution. With time and accrual we will be willing to participate in NCI-supported tissue networks so that the benefits of this resource are beyond our institution. This process will be supervised by a Tissue Review and Disbursement Committee,(including physicians, pathologists and a patient advocate), the SPORE Executive Committee, and reviews by the individual Institutional Review Boards (IRBs) on an annual basis.